


Your Daughter's Blessing

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mother's Day, Yuri, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: She'd been seeing the Templar Blacksmith in a romantic light for a long time, and after returning from Oblitius Woods, she had a few questions.





	Your Daughter's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is innocent fluff that I started writing _before _I learned Mother's Day was coming up, so...yeah...this one builds to the next chapter...which is when...well, you saw the tags...I hope.__

Sylia sauntered up to the blacksmith, looking between her and Jill as she approached the pink haired woman, her eyes meeting Envoy's curiously, "You need to place an order?"

"No...no, I..." Sylia swallowed. She remembered this girl from her dreams, she seemed young then, and after learning that Jill was her daughter...she took a breath and regained her composure, "I want to tell you...I-I'd like to visit you later...whenever you're off work."

"I can call it a short day, if you want." Analisa offered, folding her arms inquisitively, "Seem to have something on your mind."

"I-I do, but...could you really stop work now?" Sylia watched on silently as Analisa stretched her arms, thinking.

"Yeah, my muscles are kinda hot from working the forge all day, I've been swamped ever since I delivered those cannons. Hey, Byron," Analisa gestured at her apprentice and thumbed the forge behind her, "cut some materials for me and organize the refining ingredients for tomorrow, I'll try to fill as many orders as I can."

"Sylia, you want to stay for dinner?" Jill smiled warmly at the Envoy of Gaia, Sylia never would have imagined the kid would take such a shine to her. She nodded gratefully, it'd been a while since she had eaten with her own adoptive family, she felt herself tearing up a bit as she realized just how far from home she was.

"Okay, I-" Byron started toward the forge when Jill took her mother's place there.

"Ha, ha, try not to get in her way, Byron." Analisa warned, laying a shoulder on Jill's shoulder, grateful for the help with her extra work. Jill glanced up and found her mom smiling at her and her eyes lit up; she returned to the forge with even more determination than when she started, "Just try not to overdo yourself, I'll show Sylia around, unless you had wanted to do that."

"It's okay, I just figure...she's always here, so she must not have time to go home and eat with her mom..." Jill noticed Sylia's lips trembling and eyes watering, and offered an apologetic smile, then turned back to the forge, "Uh, I'll work on dinner in a couple of hours, you two have both had a hard day of work with everything that's been going on."

 

Sylia felt her pulse quicken as she followed Analisa into what appeared to be the living room, Analisa lazily fell onto a couch, and gestured to the seat next to her, "So, you originally came here to ask something...we didn't drag you out of your way for dinner, though, right?" Analisa laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, wincing a bit before rolling her shoulder.

"Yeah...um...so, in the woods...I was gonna say something, but...I didn't because...hey, let me help you with that." Sylia laid a hand on Analisa's shoulder and gently pushed for her to turn around.

"Gonna say what...ha, ha, about me running headlong into danger?" Analisa wondered, sighing as she leaned back into Sylia's hands, letting out a relaxed sigh, _"So small, so warm...so strong...! Wait, Analisa, what are you thinking!?"_

"U-Um...well, not exactly...I didn't know Jill was your daughter, o-or at least it never clicked for me, I always thought she was standing outside her mom's home, and that maybe she was Victoria or Anya's...or maybe even Andre, and that was his home and Jill stayed home with her mother until he came home..." Sylia swallowed as she resisted the urge to _stroke_ Analisa's shoulder with her finger, she was here for a purpose, and that was _not_ to try anything with Jill's mother, but while she could control her body...her mind was roaming, _"Hmm...so tense...and she's just_ melting _into my hands, n-n-no! Bad...stop thinking, just stop! Urg...but such soft skin...a delicately creamy complexion even though she's always working outside, in the sun, and with a forge to work, at that! T-That's right, just think about that! "Just think about...that hammer...in her hands, working steel into shape...beads of sweat rolling down her body...a-and forges aren't the only hot things.. Damn, we went_ there _again...fail_ , _Sylia...just fail."_

"Yeah, she's mine, pretty protective, too."

"I see, she said something about ignoring dummies once when I approached her...you get a lot of flack?"

"You wouldn't believe...for all the work I do, a lot of people talk about how a scandalous kid like me shouldn't have the exalted position of Templar Blacksmith." Analisa gave a shrug and turned to glance over her shoulder, "Scandalous on account of Jill...cuts her deep to hear those things, she blamed herself at first, y'know...I told her it wasn't her fault...sometimes people just make...such ridiculous mistakes...it's hard to believe it's not some kid's excuse for a plot in some picture book."

"So...um, what happened?" Analisa only shrugged and Sylia cleared her throat, "Analisa, when I first saw you...it was...I was...I-I just wanted to...to cry, I guess."

"Huh, why?"

"This might sound crazy...but I had a dream, before I met you, and yet...you were in it...I...I saw something o-or felt something when I saw you...the whole thing seemed like fate...and yet, not one I wanted to fight, but I wasn't over eager to meet it, either...you were in it...you just seemed so familiar, like someone I knew, yet I couldn't have known you..."

"Did I die, in this...dream?" Analisa pressed her finger to Sylia's lips and stared at her sternly, but gently somehow, too, "If so, promise you'll take care of Jill for me..."

Sylia stared back at Analisa for what felt like ages before she found her words again, "I-I died, actually..." shock erupted on Analisa's face, she turned to fully face the Envoy, staring at her sorrowfully, "I-It's fine...didn't hurt too long, I think...so...look, can I track him down?"

"Track who-"

"Jill's father."

"I-I don't know where he is, I don't even have a name," Analisa sighed again, a deeper sadness in her voice, "I don't even have _her_ name...they just left..."

"Huh...you mean you didn't...she's not..." Sylia fell silent and stared at the floor.

"Huh? No, I-I didn't _have_ her...but she is mine...that man and woman...I'm aware it's overkill, but...I'm just trying to make up for their irresponsibility...you know the worst part? There was a photo of the family together in those pictures, and they had the audacity to cut their faces out so I couldn't find them and give them a piece of my mind!" Analisa swallowed and stared at her trembling fist before looking up at the stunned Envoy, "Help me raise her, Sylia, I know it's unreasonable, but you're the only one I can feel comfortable doing this with...I-I'm not enough for her, she has _things_ she's too careful to say, she doesn't want to blame me, but she doesn't ever tell me, either, and it's killing me! A-And...she also told you right off how she ignored people for my sake, right? She took a shine to you, quickly, too, I might add."

"Analisa..." Sylia rested her hand on Analisa's cheek and turned away, "I'm sorry, but you know I'll die...the Shadow Knight..."

"He'll kill me and Jill, too, then...but...in your dream...did you remember telling me that you loved me?"

Sylia swallowed and shook her head, "I remember at times my feelings drifted, in the back of my head, I-I..." Sylia sighed and turned away, "...regretted something...I can't see it clearly, so it could be anything...it could be because I'm leaving my lover and her daughter behind...could be anything, the future may not be changed even if we're together."

"Hmm...I wasn't worried about whether our not it hurt long, I was...still am upset that you foresee your own death, because I love you dearly, that's why you're the only one who can help me raise Jill..."

"A-Ah..." Sylia scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and gnawed at her lip, "S-So...wouldn't this affect you badly...your reputation, I mean...if me and you were together..."

"What, Jill's already looked down on simply because I'm not married, young, it didn't help when some people got suspicious about how Jill got here...but let's forget that for a while..." Analisa lay on Sylia's shoulder and let out a deep breath, "Hmm, smells nice."

"E-Eh...!" Sylia shivered as Analisa pressed her lips into Sylia's cheeks, laying on her shoulder after that, "W-Well, I'm still sorta an...outsider, how would she feel about me suddenly trying to be her second parent in this?"

"Ha, I already...admitted that I had feelings for you to her, I...didn't want to risk this good thing we've got going on for her, not until she was older, then she went full-blown mom on me and said I should enjoy my youth...pfft, told her to go to bed after that, before she starts growing grey hairs."

Sylia snickered at the thought and shook her head, "You two are...something else...I wonder if all parents are best friends with their children like this?"

"I dunno...but she is my best friend." Analisa absentmindedly stared at her hands and looked at Sylia inquisitively, "You don't have to answer right away...but...do you love her? Could you tell her that at night when you tuck her in, or when she wakes up from a bad dream, could you hold her and make her feel safe, loved?"

Sylia swallowed and stared at the floor, "I...think I'd feel wrong saying it, not because it's not true, I do care a lot about her, but I've never been there for her, I couldn't because I just got here, but I'll do everything I can to help her feel comfortable around me...but I can't...always be present, not while demons are at large, but...I'll try to be a good mom for her."

Analisa smiled and hugged the Envoy, "That's great to hear!"

"I-I can't do much more than what you've done, so I might be kinda useless-"

"You're not useless, you're out saving the world, we get it."

"Hmm..." Sylia sat up and dashed towards the kitchen, Analisa followed slowly, watching the Envoy bustle about the room, gathering the ingredients she had in mind, "Hope you two like stew."

"Ha, ha, ha, you're silly, you don't have any reason to be in the kitchen." Analisa chortled.

"You should go treat yourself to a hot bath, lunch should be done when she gets back, so tell her not to worry." Sylia turned to Analisa with a smile and a thumb up.

"'Kay, I'll let her know."

 

After dinner, Sylia surprised her new family with dessert, then started on the dishes.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Jill wondered, tugging Sylia's shirt.

"Not exactly, but if you like, you can help with the dishes." Sylia offered, handing the girl a cloth, "Dry 'em off for me."

"Got it," Jill turned to Analisa and waved her away, "you should get some rest, I bet you're muscles are still feeling all the work you've put them through."

"Ha...remind me never to gamble against you, kid." Analisa chuckled, taking a sip of warm tea before laying down, "I'll just hang out with you two for a little bit...maybe switch out with you two."

 

"There...all done!" Sylia handed the last plate to Jill and turned to Analisa, fast asleep on the table. Sylia smiled at her fondly and chuckled, nudging Jill's shoulder to catch her attention, "I'll carry her on to bed, then clean up the table."

"It's fine, I'll get it in the morning...hmm...kinda tired myself." Jill yawned, her eyes half-closed as she started for bed.

"Here, I'll carry you." Sylia held out her hands, stooping slightly.

"Hmm, I dunno...piggyback me?"

"Ha, sure." Sylia turned around and squatted low, waiting for Jill to firmly attach herself to her back before rising. She walked down the hallway that led to the laundry room, stopped at the door to Jill's room, as the mother and daughter had given her a brief rundown of where everything was in the house, "Okay, we're here now." she opened the door and stepped inside, smiling when she caught sight of Jill in the mirror, asleep, _"Well, might as well not wake her...good thing these two dress down before dinner...kinda made me feel overdressed the whole time, though."_

Jill grunted tiredly when Sylia lay her down, and rolled onto her side. Sylia chuckled quietly and pulled the blanket over Jill's shoulder, kissing the back of Jill's head, smiling as she briefly reviewed the day, "I love you, Jill...have sweet dreams."

"Ha...I could get used to this." Analisa sighed from the doorway. Sylia snorted playfully and the blacksmith wrapped her arms around the Envoy, hugging her from behind, "Don't snort at me..."

"Fine, fine, I won't!" Sylia whispered, giggling, "Guess I should go now...await orders to move out."

"Hmm...I'll see you tomorrow, then...take care." Analisa kissed Sylia's cheek, and the Envoy kissed her back.

"You too, Analisa."

 

That was the day that changed Sylia's life forever, she visited the two every day, and eventually she found herself married to the blacksmith, sitting in Analisa's lap in the big chair while Jill crashed from a sugar high on the couch.

"Wedding cake was pretty sweet, huh?" Sylia whispered, not expecting a snore in reply, _"Guess she's not used to the sugar either...I must've built up my resistance with all those sweets I cook and taste test..."_

She shrugged and picked Jill up, carried her to her room and laid her down, kissing her forehead after tucking her in, "I love you Jill...night." Sylia turned around and remembered when Analisa stood in the doorway that first day. She smiled at the memory, her hand fell to her cheek as she remembered the kiss Analisa left there.

Sylia slid her arms under Analisa's legs and around her back, lifting her slowly and taking her back to her room... _their_ room. She couldn't wait to be greeted in the morning by her lover, and it'd been far too long since she'd slept in a bed...she would try not to get too used to the luxury, since she never knew when the mission would come, and always had to be ready to fight demons.


End file.
